


show me your love

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sire Bond, Vampires, blood warning, human dongho, modern vampire au, modern vampires, side jihoon/jonghyun, turned seongwu, vampire jihoon/jonghyun, vampire minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: a sire bond is a powerful connection between vampires and one that minhyun has conflicted feelings about. through accidentally turning seongwu, he figures out that the sire bond is nothing he had thought it was previously and really, an opportunity to explore love for the first time in his life.





	show me your love

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my piece for [siriusrises](https://twitter.com/siriusrises95) round four! please support the other writers without them our onghwang tag wouldn't be possible! 100 points and hugs if you can guess who I am :3 p.s i'm very sorry for any spelling errors this is unbeta'd so i apologize for any tricky ones i've missed...

☽[☾](https://fsymbols.com/signs/moon/)

 

Blood.

Funny how the very substance fuelling the living is the only thing that can, therefore, fuel the dead – even though the undead have none running through their own veins. The act of drinking blood for vampires is not only like eating food for humans but it’s euphoric, even more so when done straight from the neck of the living. Minhyun wouldn’t know what it feels like as he has never tasted fresh blood in his fifty years of undead life. Yet, he finds it ironic that here he is, sitting on a couch in a closed room, sucking the blood from his best friend’s neck – except he’s not human, he’s undead – very much like Minhyun himself.

“Could you suck my boyfriend’s neck a little quieter hyung, it sounds gross.” Jihoon pouts from the corner of the room, daggered eyes fixated on them. Minhyun pulls away from Jonghyun, and wipes the redness from his mouth.

“I’m taking it you want your turn, Mr Impatient?” Minhyun grumbles, sitting down next to Jonghyun. Jihoon perks up, strutting over to the two of them.

“As a matter of fact, I do thanks.” He takes what he knows is his rightful spot in Jonghyun’s lap and eagerly starts to feed, Minhyun being somewhat of a third wheel. He’d never thought he would be feeding off fellow vampires but every so often he needed the edge that the blood gave him for the exam periods at College – it isn’t exactly cheating – he’s _dead_ after all. Vampire blood gave vampires who drank it a natural high - in varying doses, it can heighten their senses and replenish them after a hard day, week or month. Taken in high doses and it’s much like heroin – once you become addicted it can be extremely hard to stop. Minhyun and his two best friends would frequent one of the bars that ran the feeding parties once a month, Jonghyun and Jihoon however, frequenting their local haunt more often than him.

The bars are from a chain that are called Undivided and they’re scattered across the entirety of Seoul. All the local vampires have to do is call up and book a room and they have unlimited access to run their feeding parties in privacy. It was the one ‘edgy’ thing Minhyun did with Jonghyun and Jihoon – they were his best friends but in no way, did they share the same lifestyle as him.

He lived the blood bag life and he was content with that – he didn’t want to risk losing control. Being in control is one of the only things he can hold onto throughout his immortality and he fears losing it the most. He envies Jonghyun and Jihoon, even more so whenever they turn up to his apartment smelling fresh from a meal, Dongho waddling in behind them with a plaster strapped across his neck. He tells them to feed a few days in advance but Jihoon seems to push Jonghyun’s buttons – no surprises there. It wasn’t that Minhyun disapproved of them having such a willing human in their hands, he feared of them using the poor guy.

But as always, Minhyun’s worries are pointless because Dongho had ended up taking the fourth spot in their little friendship group and it made Minhyun feel safe in the world where monsters like him preyed on the people exactly like Dongho. So, Minhyun learned to control himself and ever since he overcame the urge he no longer felt the need to worry when they had their feeding sessions – Minhyun was in control and it was okay.

Jihoon shifted on the couch and fell into Minhyun’s arms, giggling away from the high that was taking over his body. Jonghyun let him stretch his legs out across him and leaned back, letting his own high kick in.

“So, what are your plans for tonight, Minhyunie?” Jonghyun pipes up. Minhyun fiddles with his fingers, anxious about the term paper for their literature class that he still hadn’t even started planning yet.

“Study? The usual,” Minhyun hums. The blood is the perfect study enhancement for him, and at this rate, he’ll be able to finish his essay in an hour. His own high is never as powerful as Jonghyun and Jihoon’s, and it’s the reason why the buzz from his phone pulls him out of the light daze he’d been letting himself doze into.

 

**kdn;**

_got ur bags for the week. meet now or you’ll miss out, rostered on til mon._

**6:45pm**

“Ah, fuck.” Minhyun groans, lifting Jihoon’s body up and off of him. He looks at Minhyun angrily, probably cursing him for disrupting his comfortable position.

“Daniel wants me to pick up my supply otherwise I’ll be going dry for the week,” Minhyun states. Jonghyun looks at him with an expression of defeat.

“You know Dongho would be more willing–“

“Jonghyun, I told you thanks, but no thanks.” He takes a look at himself in the mirror to see if he’d wiped all the blood off, and carefully adjusts his top back into his pants.

“You guys, do what you do and I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” Minhyun says. Jonghyun waves a goodbye as Minhyun sees Jihoon crawl back into his lap.

“Hyung?” Jihoon’s voice sings out, and when Minhyun turns to look his demeanor had changed from the blissfully high one just seconds ago.

“Be careful." 

Minhyun smiles, “I always am Jihoon, don’t worry.”

 

☽[☾](https://fsymbols.com/signs/moon/)

 

Picking up blood bags from his supplier is always risky, especially with the police upping their patrols after a series of raids at Undivided properties the past week. It didn’t help that Minhyun still had Jonghyun’s blood affecting his sense, but he assumed it would wear off in an hour or two – he never drinks for longer than a minute anyway.

The walk from Undivided to Daniel’s sketchy apartment isn’t very far, and with the amount of times he’s visited him there he doesn’t need a map to remember where to go. He only has to knock once for Daniel to briskly open the door.

“Didn’t expect you to arrive so quickly,” Daniel’s husky voice croaks out.

“Well, here I am” Minhyun says as Daniel lets him inside. As usual, the apartment is a mess. Daniel is only human after all and a nurse no less. Between his side job and his full-time job he barely has the time to move his ramen cups from the coffee table to the rubbish bin.

“Don’t even start on the mess with me either, I can see your thoughts on your face.” Daniel sighs as he wanders into one of the side rooms. 

“You should let me come and clean at least once a week,” Minhyun says, taking in the sight of the living room. Daniel shuffles his way back in and dumps a duffel bag at Minhyun’s feet 

“This should last you until Monday, fifteen bags of blood type A – your favorite.”

“Thank you, for this.” Minhyun says, picking up the duffel bag. “One fifty, right?” he asks trying to reach the wallet out of his back pocket. Daniel stops him, and waves him away, gentle smile on his lips.

“I owe you remember? Think of this as a kind gesture." 

He doesn’t have to, Minhyun knows that, but the two of them are so stubborn that owing favors is something they just have to complete, whether the receiving partner wants to accept it or not.

“Stay safe, Dan.” Minhyun says, walking towards the door.

“You too, hyung. Be careful out there.” Daniel says, watching Minhyun leave from the door.

“Always am.”

 

☽[☾](https://fsymbols.com/signs/moon/)

 

Minhyun takes his usual route home - the one that includes taking as many alleyways as possible. Being stopped by the police and having blood bags found stuffed in a duffel bag is a one-way ticket to a holding cell and that’s something Minhyun is trying to avoid. He’s only ten minutes from home when he’s walking down one of the last few alleyways when the smell hits him.

Fresh blood. And a lot of it.

He walks hesitantly down the alleyway, and with every step the smell grows stronger, more potent. It takes him until halfway when he sees a hand poking out from behind a dumpster. He corners around it and finds a young man lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Minhyun keeps his composure as he bends down to get a better look at the man. The blood is coming from multiple stab wounds scattered across the man’s front, and Minhyun feels sick. Not because of the blood, but because of the type of person that would do this to another human being. The man has a split lip on top of his other injuries – an array of bruises and cuts on exposed skin.

Minhyun leans in closer to the young man, in order to hear any sign of a heartbeat. He finds a very faint one, and at this rate the young man only has moments to live. Minhyun tries his best to try and prop the man up but it’s no use – the young man has no control over his limbs. Minhyun starts to think about what he should do, or ideally about what of the two options he should do. He could either turn the young man and deal with a sire bond or he could leave the young man to die peacefully – especially when he has no way to give Minhyun consent to turn him. He’s torn up inside and he starts to worry, it’s the first time anything like this has happened to and he has resources at the ready to even begin to tend to the young man’s wounds. There’s a part of him yelling to leave him – as horrible as it is Minhyun knows he’s risking being caught in such a questionable position.

He takes a look at the young man’s face and the contusions that are scattered across his skin when he thinks his eyes are making him see things. Surely Minhyun isn’t that high to imagine the three freckles hidden partially from dried blood on the young man’s cheek. He wets his finger and smudge the blood away to reveal that the freckles are indeed on the man’s skin.

“Seongwu, what happened to you?” Minhyun asks out loud. He feels guilty for not arriving earlier, perhaps if he had, he could have saved him from this demise. It makes Minhyun’s decision to leave even harder – how could he leave him here when even though he’s not Minhyun’s friend he is still someone very dear and close to Jonghyun.

“Ah, fuck.” Minhyun curses and holds his head as he considers his options. He can hear Seongwu’s heart struggling more and more by the minute and he doesn’t have much time until it fails. He falls back to his knees next to Seongwu and puts his head on his lap. He fumbles for his cell phone and calls Jonghyun.

“Hyung you have to come, it’s Seongwu." 

“Huh? What about Seongwu?

“He’s dying Jonghyun, there’s nothing else I can do…”

“Tell me where you are,” Minhyun can hear Jihoon in the background asking what’s wrong and sound of them scuffling to leave the room while Minhyun is trying to describe where it is he is. 

“Please just hurry,” is the last thing he can get out before he drops his phone. He can hear Seongwu’s heart failing and there’s no chance an ambulance could get here in time to save him. Minhyun raises his wrist to his lips and lets his fangs poke down into his skin to make an open sore. He hesitates as he lowers it down to Seongwu’s lips, taking a shaky breath before pressing it against his lips. He has to open his lips further with his fingers for the blood to get onto his tongue, and it’s an even harder job trying to angle his head so that the blood makes it way down his throat. It takes a few moments until Seongwu is able to open his eyes, and Minhyun doesn’t know if it’s a look of terror or infatuation in them. Seongwu weakly raises his hand to wrap his fingers around Minhyun’s wrist at his mouth. He tries to pull it closer in – the first part of the process of turning. Normally, the initial response is that the person wants more because the blood of the vampire is what is nursing them slowly back to an immortal health. The next part is when the blood infiltrates the rest of the body and causes a reaction – a very bad one.

Seongwu jolts as the blood starts working, and he cries out in pain as the splitting feeling Minhyun once felt shoots through his forehead.

“Out the way,” Jonghyun says from behind him.

“H-How did you-“

“Any one of us could smell this amount of blood from miles away. It’s a surprise you haven’t got any company,” Jonghyun tells him. He tells Jihoon to hold onto Seongwu as they try to keep him under control as his body spasms with Minhyun’s blood fighting it’s every nerve.

“Minhyun go home. We’ll deal with it from here,” Jonghyun says, in a flash disappearing and taking Jihoon and Seongwu with him.

Minhyun holds his head in his hands, blood all on his clothes and hands and he feels numb.

_What did I just do?_

☽[☾](https://fsymbols.com/signs/moon/)

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what he was expecting when he turned up to his literature class the next day. He spent the whole night sitting on his bed repeating the situation over in his head and how he took a human’s soul away from them. He feels regret, but the worry he feels is far stronger and he just wants to bury it away.

When he arrived in class he looked around the lecture theatre for Seongwu but he was nowhere in sight nor was Jonghyun in his regular spot. Minhyun painstakingly remained in the class for the lecture but as soon as it finished he bolted out the doors. He tried texting Jonghyun and Jihoon but neither were replying to his texts or answering his calls.

So, he takes matters into his own hands. He maneuvers his way to Jonghyun flat and bangs loudly on the door.

“I know you’re home. I can smell you,” Minhyun yells through the door. The door opens slightly, and Jihoon pokes his face around the gap.

“Let me in,” Minhyun says, fingers gripping tightly around the doorframe. 

“I-I don’t know,” Jihoon begins to say, looking back into the apartment. Minhyun hears Jonghyun mumbling through the walls and hones his hearing through the walls.

_“Let him,”_

Minhyun kicks the door open and pushes Jihoon to the side, barging his way into the room he can her Jonghyun speaking from. When he opens the bedroom door he is hit with a heavy force, like a magnetic field pushing its way in and out of his body. The air is heavy and Minhyun feels a pull to the corner of the room, and when he looks over he sees Seongwu on the bed pulling a blanket over himself.

“It’s okay, it’s just Minhyun.”

Jonghyun keeps him from pulling the blanket further and instead continues his attempt at feeding him. While Minhyun walks further inside he can get a good look at what the turn is doing to Seongwu’s body - he looks sick, has extremely pale skin and swollen eyes, sweat droplets collected on the top of his skin like soap bubbles. Jonghyun is patiently trying to feed him a blood bag but Seongwu won’t take it. 

“I thought since you’re his sire you’d want him to try your lifestyle first,” Jonghyun says.

Minhyun scoffs, “what do you know about sires?”

Jonghyun looks at him blankly, “Uh, Jihoon?”

_Oh._

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun struggles, but he can’t ignore the feeling that it should be him trying to feed him instead – the magnetic feel in the room is overpowering and the closer the Minhyun gets to the bed the more it levels out.

“Here,” Minhyun says, hesitantly taking the blood bag from Jonghyun. Jonghyun moves over and Minhyun takes his spot, trying not to look at Seongwu too much. He understands the pressure of feeding for the first time especially with people watching you with such intensity. He leans in closer and holds the blood bag to his lips and Seongwu shakily wraps his fingers over Minhyun’s to grip the bag. Minhyun can see Jonghyun sigh from the corner of his eye, because he knew the minute Minhyun tried he would succeed.

“Thanks,” Seongwu says, but in the process of doing so he spits droplets of blood out – right onto Minhyun’s hands and face. Minhyun wipes it straight away, and Seongwu sits further away from him on the bed.

“Well, um, I’m gonna –“ Minhyun begins, unable to finish his sentence before feeling the need to be sick. Jonghyun doesn’t need to show him where the bathroom is, he knows too well where it is already. Minhyun grips the sink as his head spins, the magnetic feeling had disappeared the moment he left the room with Seongwu in.

_Fucking strange._

He not only feels sick, but he feels a wonder that doesn’t feel like his own – as if he is channelling Seongwu’s feelings.

“Hey,” a voice says from the opposite of the door. He opens the door and sees Jihoon on the other side with wet wipes for his face. 

“Thanks,” Minhyun says, raising the wipes the removes the blood from his skin.

“Was it hard?” Jihoon asks, leaning against the door. Minhyun slowly nods his head as a yes, pursing his lips while being careful of what to say – Seongwu is still in earshot and he doesn’t know if he has realised his new abilities from turning or not.

“The day after I turned Jonghyun I felt so nauseous it felt like I’d been on a three-day bender of booze,” he says with a laugh. Jihoon has never said much about how or why he had sired Jonghyun, and to be fair it wasn’t any of Minhyun’s business – but it makes him feel much more comfortable knowing that this feeling is normal no matter how strange it feels.

“When does it stop?”

“The more you spend time together it gradually goes – but you’ll then feel it again when you’re apart for a few hours.”

Minhyun’s eyes widen and he has to stifle a scoff back down his throat when he hears footsteps walking towards them. Seongwu walks up to him and there comes back the feeling of a magnetic pull – he’s sure Seongwu must feel it too.

“Can I use the bathroom?” he asks, and for the first time Minhyun feels pinpricks all over his skin and he cannot tell if it from the tone of his voice or that he can feel butterflies in his stomach that aren’t from his own feelings. Jihoon looks at him and gives him an assuring nod – it’s normal to feel this and he’s going to have to get used to it.

 

☽[☾](https://fsymbols.com/signs/moon/)

 

The next few days are the same – Jonghyun and Seongwu aren’t present in class and Minhyun feels nauseous every second of the day and the only moment he gets a feeling of relief is when he feeds. If he doesn’t watch out he could binge feed just to make the feeling go away but he knows that could possibly make the feeling even worse if Seongwu is hungry – because he can feel thoughts and emotions that aren’t his own.

Jihoon had called by his apartment with Jonghyun absent to give him some more information about the sire bond and Seongwu. Seongwu was a English Literature major with a passion for poetry and photography and Jonghyun had met him while Seongwu had been scouting models for his photography projects in his own time. Jonghyun had seen his advertisements and set up a meeting with him – the rest being history as the worked up a storm with their similar interests and bantering back and forth. Jihoon had been jealous at first but that feeling vanished when he met Seongwu for himself – and he had loved the boy platonically ever since. He couldn’t think of a better person for Minhyun to accidentally have turned, their interests and similar ways in thinking were too good to be wasted on another who couldn’t appreciate them to the best of their ability. Jihoon’s talk had convinced Minhyun to ask Seongwu around to get to the know guy a bit better and to squash whatever uncomfortable emotion it was that always seemed to be present.

When Seongwu had arrived they’d made themselves comfortable in the living room and Minhyun had fetched them a couple of blood bags each to feed on while they talked.

“How is it that we both know Jonghyun yet have never met before?” Minhyun asks him. Seongwu shrugs his shoulder and takes a gulp of the blood bag.

“I’m a pretty busy guy, it probably wouldn’t have worked out,” Seongwu jokes.

“Has the turn changed any of those obligations of yours?”

“Somewhat… I just don’t have the energy to do as much as I used to,” Seongwu tells him. Minhyun nods and it’s a much familiar feeling. He hadn’t been able to walk for the first couple of days of his transition and he literally felt like the walking dead.

“Does it help?” Minhyun asks, pointing to the blood bag in his hand. The red liquid sloshes about as Seongwu continues swigging on it a lot. He nods, brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead. Minhyun notices the little freckles on his cheek, three perfect dots looking like a small constellation.

 _How pretty. Unique,_ he thinks to himself.

“I’ve always kind of known about you as well though. You’re pretty elusive to the photography students… you’re like their dream model that’s way out of their reach,” Seongwu tells him, watching as Minhyun chokes on his blood bag.

“Shut your mouth,” he jokingly says, watching as it pulls forth a smile from Seongwu’s lips.

“But I’m telling the truth.”

“I guess you’ll be the item of jealousy then when I’m the subject of your next portfolio,” Seongwu’s jaw drops and Minhyun cackles out a laugh at such a priceless reaction.

“Really?”

“I promise. Here, we can even shake on it,” Minhyun holds out his hand and Seongwu links their fingers together. The magnetic charge amplifies and Minhyun can feel a comfortable warm heat rise around them, he can even feel his own cheeks blushing.

_It’s only the bond Minhyun, just the bond._

Little does he know.

 

 

☽[☾](https://fsymbols.com/signs/moon/)

 

“So, what do I do?” Seongwu asks him, the whole experience foreign to his brain. Jihoon had suggested they go to a feeding party together to try and break the remaining ice that was obvious between them. Minhyun isn’t the best sire and he knows it – and it all has to do with his belief that whatever this feeling is between them is manufactured by the turn and that is it – the fact that some people develop feelings for each other is only a result of spending so much intimate time and moments together. Jonghyun had confided in him that he had felt the same in the past but, with time you become to realise that the sire bond is just a little push towards feeling mortal emotion and making a lifetime connection whether it be with a friend or loved one. Minhyun could feel a weird energy aside from the bond, and he couldn’t figure out what it was – Want? Desire? Love? He can’t figure it out and it feels fucking strange.

He had made the booking, keeping in mind that this could be kept professional and for the sake of Seongwu’s energy levels and Seongwu was more than eager to find out what Undivided was really about. He had heard from Jonghyun that they go as a group and Seongwu couldn’t help but ponder as to why.

Minhyun had led him through the club into their privately booked room and Seongwu mindlessly drooled at the leather furniture and Victorian aesthetic despite the location and the outside appearance.

“This is beautiful,” he says, reaching for the camera in his bag. Minhyun stops him, stern glare directed in Seongwu’s direction.

“We like to keep this stuff private from the public,” Minhyun says.

“Oh! Right,”

Minhyun holds his wrist further towards and shakes it in front of him, “you bite me and drink it.”

Seongwu sighs and takes his wrist in his hands and his fangs poke out, slicing small cuts open across Minhyun’s veins.

“Go on. I can’t coach you through the whole thing, you should experience it for yourself.”

Minhyun raises his wrist higher so the open cuts are millimeters away from Seongwu’s lips and it’s not long before Seongwu presses his lips down to lap up the blood. Seongwu doesn’t know what’s better; the honey-sweet taste of Minhyun’s blood or the rush that is starting to pump through his body – which is similar to the stage fright he used to endure when he first started attending open mic nights at a local pub. He starts feeding on the blood much faster, ripping open the sides more as the constant healing of the skin battle with Seongwu’s fangs. Minhyun pokes his finger under his blunter teeth at the front and his other hand under is his chin to gently coax him away – fearing for too much blood on his first go.

Seongwu, blood rushing in his ears and high settling in, can’t see any further than the golden hue of Minhyun’s eyes and the feather-like touch his fingers on his skin. The magnetic pull is something they both feel and it feels like less of a burden than it does when he was ‘sober’.

“Is it-“ he starts, “Can I-“ he whispers slowly edging towards Minhyun’s lips. Minhyun can feel that damn feeling as he feels himself move closer into Seongwu’s advances until their lips touch and mold against each other slowly. Seongwu’s parts his lips and a tongue daringly darts across Minhyun’s and he feels shivers vibrate across his skin. He opens his eyes and Seongwu follows in perfect synchronization. 

“I-I’m sorry this is so not romantic at all,” Seongwu says, bloodstained lips catching Minhyun’s attention in the dull lighting.

“Don’t be. It’s kind of perfect,” Minhyun whispers wiping the excess blood from his lips.

“You mean, you’re not angry?”

“No I’m not angry, you’d be able to feel that stupid.” Seongwu laughs to himself and lets his body fall comfortably against Minhyun’s.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you came to Jonghyun’s the day after you turned me. Even when you were turning me, you seemed like… an angel,”

“If that’s what you want to think then I won’t stop you,” Minhyun says, stroking his hair.

They lie there comfortably linked limbs on the couch, and Minhyun feeds from Seongwu’s chest so they’re both able to fade out into their high’s together. It was something he could get used to, a romantic partner, significant other – but who is he kidding, him and Seongwu had this tension from the beginning and it was only a matter of time before the tension snapped. And now he has an eternity to map Seongwu’s mind into his own, so they can connect as one throughout their undead life in harmony. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have opinions on my writing style or things i could do better or just your thoughts in general, leaving a comment would mean the world to me as they really do help us writers be more motivated to create more content for you all. thanks for making it to the end ♡
> 
> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡


End file.
